Sacred Blood
by nougat81
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Edward has left his father and the known life behind. He was off on his own - wallowing in self-pitty. Could a strange human girl change the way he looked at himself? AU


**I an idea for this story, maybe it has already been done before. But here´s my shot at it.**

**I´m considering it to be a one-shot, but I have more ideas if you want me to continue - so let me know what you think :)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Sacred Blood**

Denial filled my mind most of the days.

Denial together with resentment. It was a bad combo.

It has been a year since I left my father figure behind. One could also just call him my sire. He was the reason I was stock in this hell hole of a life. He was the reason I didn´t die a couple of years back of the Spanish Influenza. He was the one who changed me into a vampire.

At first, after the painful change, I was glad he had saved me. I was glad I didn´t die. Now I wasn´t so sure. How could it possibly be better to walk this earth no more than a living dead? Perhaps death was simply a luxury I didn´t deserve.

I used to wander around with no purpose in life what so ever. I adopted my father´s lifestyle and worshiped his idealistic way to look at things, but it still held no purpose to me. What was the point anyway?

It didn´t take a genius to figure out I was miserable and then again it came as a big surprise to my father when I told him I was leaving. He was speechless. I could hear from his thoughts that he was hurt and very sad to see me go, but he would never stand in my way.

His love for me made it very hard for me to recent him, but I resented this life he had doomed me to. I hated it with every fiber of my body. That´s why I had to get away. I had to see if I could find a way to distract myself.

Killing people was not something I enjoyed, but in order to feed it was necessary. Feeding off of animal's blood could never fully satisfy the burning thirst in my throat and I had chosen to walk away from that life. No turning back.

Instincts and thirst aside I still had a hard time killing innocent people. Who was I anyway to take a life merely because I was thirsty? I had found a compromise though. At least that´s what I told myself to believe. Somehow I had convinced myself that there was a difference in how important a human life was. Some humans were better off dead. The world would be better off if they were dead.

My compromise was to only feed off of murderers, rapists and people along those lines. I told myself that people would thank me if they only knew what I had saved them from. Because of my mindreading ability I was able to spot the villains before the actual crime, so no one would be the wiser and the world would slowly but safely be a better place to live in. To live, another luxury I could never have.

I could justify my meals in a way. I resented myself just a little bit less because of my heroic behavior. Yet I couldn´t fool myself for long. That´s where the feeling of denial kicked in. I was still a monster. No matter how much the vile humans deserved their deaths, I was not right in killing them. It wasn´t my place to play God.

I fought with my conscience daily. I resented myself. I resented this life. I resented the fact that I was a monster. Thank heavens for denial. My sweet escape from the facts.

I had killed numerous people in the year that had passed. Sometimes I would dwell on the fact that I was a murderer and wallow in self-pity. A lot of good that gave me. No turning back now. Turning back would mean that I accepted this life. Turning back would mean that I forgave my so-called father for condemning me to this life. Turning back would mean facing the reality and no longer live in denial.

I couldn´t do that.

I spend most of my days hiding out in my little addict. Hiding out and wallowing.

It would be a lie to say that I didn´t miss my so-called father. He was a good man. Even though he was a vampire and had been for several centuries he had never had a slip up. He never killed a man out of thirst. His mind was the purest mind I had ever come across and I couldn´t live up to that. I could never be good. After every slip up I had had during my first few years as a vampire, my father still loved me and he was never disappointed in me.

My so-called father, Carlisle Cullen was truly a good man and I could never be like him.

My mind was mocking me during the daytime. Calling me the monster I truly felt I was. My wallowing was pure torture. I longed for the night to come along so I could once again live in denial. So I once again could convince myself that I did some good in this world.

I would walk the streets searching for a proper prey to feast on, hide out in alleyways till the right moment came along. Sometimes I would pick up the thoughts a moment too late and I had to wait to do my justice till the would-be victim had escaped and was safe.

Tonight was just such a night. I picked up the thoughts of a rapist, but there was no response from the victim. Had he killed her already? Either way I would make sure he paid for his crime. Then I heard him speak to his victim. What an odd behavior if he had already killed her. I strained myself to listen for the girl´s voice. I couldn´t hear anything but the man´s voice.

"_Aren´t you a feisty little kitten?" _he said laughing.

I looked through his mind to find his victim. There she was. A pretty brown-haired girl with the biggest chocolate brown eyes. She didn´t even look that scared. She looked really angry though, she had her fists clenched to her sides.

He took a step closer to her and laughed at her mockingly.

"_Leave me alone," _she said. She narrowed her eyes a bit and took a step back.

"_Well hello there," _a voice came from behind the girl. The first man looked up and his thoughts were happy and eager.

"_It was so nice of you to join us," _he said in a calm voice. _"We were just getting to know each other here."_

"_I´m so glad you waited for me, then," _the second man said. His thoughts were even worse than the first.

The girl started to shake just a little bit but quickly collected herself. She _was _feisty. She didn´t even try to run. She just stood there looking all determined. Why wouldn´t she run?

"_You are a pretty one, aren´t you,_" the second man said to the girl. _"Haven´t you heard that it´s not safe for a young woman as yourself to wander the streets alone at night?"_

The girl didn´t answer the question and she still didn´t run. What an odd human.

I was nearly there; she just had to hold on for a little longer. The second man took a hold on the girl's arms and the first man took a step closer to her.

She tried to break free from the hold, but the man holding her was strong.

"_Leave me alone," _she said, _"Let me go!" _Her hands were still clenched tightly together. She looked like she was ready to strike. She was such a small girl, maybe around 16 or 17 years. She didn´t stand a chance against two grown up men.

Just one more corner to turn and I would be there. I couldn´t risk running faster than human speed, but for some reason I had a strong urge to save this girl. I never before had an urge to save anybody. I felt strangely protective of this girl and it was freaking me out.

She fought bravely against the two men. She clearly didn´t want to go down without a fight.

"Let her go!" I commanded.

The first man had his back to me. He started to turn around while he was laughing.

"Says who?" he smirked looking at the mere teenager in front of him. Clearly he had no idea of what this teenage boy was capable of.

I took a step towards the group and I was hit with the most beautiful scent. I had to focus at the task at hand. I was going to save her before I could focus on feeding. I couldn´t kill them in front of her so I had to settle with beating the living daylights out of them. At least until she was gone.

I gripped the first man with both of my hands and threw him against the building to my right. He was on his feet in a second and came running towards me. I hit him in the face with my fist and he landed on his back. This time he was knocked out.

"I do," I answered the first man´s question.

My attention then turned to the man who was holding the girl. He looked stunned but released the girl and took a step back. He wasn´t used to being caught and didn´t expect it to come to a fight. He was not a fighter; he was only here to be satisfied. And that was just the thing I couldn´t allow him to be. Not now, not ever. And certainly not with this girl.

Before he could run away I gripped him by the shirt and tossed him to the side.

Both men had now returned to their feet and quickly ran away. Well there goes dinner. I could always catch up with them later though. I laughed internally as I thought it could be like take out.

I turned around to face the girl.

The girl looked at me and I could get lost in those eyes. She had the sweetest scent I had ever come across and I struggled really hard to not attack her and drink her dry right here. The scent was driving me insane. But I could never bring myself to hurt her. My dead heart was screaming, "Not her" and mind was screaming, "Who cares. Who´ll ever know?"

I held my breath. I did not want to lose it now. I had to use everything Carlisle had ever taught me about self-control. No more screw ups.

"Are you OK?" she asked.

Am I OK? Why was she concerned about me? Strange human indeed. Maybe she was going into chock?

I couldn´t afford to talk much because then I would run out of breath. I had to keep my questions short.

"Are _you _OK?" I asked her.

She nodded and then relaxed her stiffened posture a bit. She released her clenched fists and took a step towards me. I could do nothing but to stand there and look at her.

Before I knew it she had swung her arms around me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she said in between sobs.

I didn´t know what to do. My head was spinning from her delicious scent. The precious blood that ran through her veins. The venom pooled in my mouth, I swallowed quickly. I stood frozen for about 2 seconds until it dawned on me that I was being rude. I patted her back and used my last air to whisper, "Don´t mention it."

She quickly stepped back and looked to the ground.

"I´m sorry," she whispered. When she looked back up I could see that she had blushed the perfect shade of red. She was a sight for sore eyes. She looked like an angel.

The venom pooled in my mouth again. The desire for her blood was almost too great. I knew I had to get out of there before I lost control. I was struggling really hard to keep it together. I didn´t _want_ to hurt her. I didn´t _want _to be a monster. Not here, not now.

I gave her a crooked smile and turned to leave.

"Wait," she called.

I must have been some kind of masochist, because I turned around and faced the odd girl again.

Just pull your act together Edward, you can do this, I told myself. I had used up all my air so talking was out of the question, I gave her a small smile.

"Thank you for saving me," she said. She held out her hand for me. "I´m Isabella Swan, but please just call me Bella."

Bella.

My eyes had darkened from the smell of her blood and I was afraid I would lose control soon, but she looked at me with such innocent eyes. I could never rip her from this earth. Her life was sacred. Her blood was sacred.

I took a deep breath and inhaled her scent. I quickly swallowed the pool of venom.

Keep her safe, was all I could think.

"Hello Bella, I´m Edward. Edward Cullen," I said to her and took her hand in mine.

She didn´t flinch when my cold skin touched her soft hand. Strange human indeed I concluded once again.


End file.
